Precursor
by TheBlueTear
Summary: A blog catches the attention of a hidden organization. Will eventually become a crossover in a few chapters, just decided to set up a little backstory beforehand. Will turn into a crossover eventually.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, almost midnight.

Beach City lay quiet at this time, with its' residents sleeping. Down the beach, lied the temple.

He was here investigating some things that demanded his interest. A blog online had captured his attention through his department, but it was unique compared to the Bigfoot sightings or the various werewolf/vampire encounters.

The Diamond Authority.

His teacher mentioned to him a few years back that somethings were still unknown to most of mankind. That life had many other shapes than what was on Earth (or as he had started to call it, Terra).

And this story was so bizarrely alien, he HAD to check whether it was real or not.

Hence, his visit to Beach City.

The blog spoke of the Diamond Authority, and the Rebellion, and the three (four or five?) gems that currently resided in the temple. How Rose Quartz had defied her superiors and shattered Pink Diamond.

It made reference to many mysterious sights and areas around the world, and already teams were dispatched to look into these claims.

It took the man three minutes to set up his device on the hill. It would scan for abnormal energy waves that originated from within the temple. Activating it, he stood and waited.

His laptop showed five dots within the temple, with two being less than two feet away from each other. That last one indicated it was the fusion Garnet.

Taking out his phone, he called someone who needed to know his progress.

"Sir? This is Agent X103. I'm reporting on File 23. The entities known as the Crystal Gems seem to actually exist. I have live confirmation from the scanner. Do I have permission to engage? Yes sir. I will do that right away."


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three loud knocks on the door woke up its only sleeping inhabitant.

"Uggg," Steven groaned out. "It's three in the morning, who could it possibly be?"

Shuffling out of bed, Steven reached the front door and opened it. A man stood on the porch. He wore a black uniform with a weird symbol on his right pocket. The man's face was middle aged, tan, with smile lines. Brown hair sat, neatly trimmed, on his head.

"Hello?" Steven asked, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Hello, Steven. I'm part of a organization known as PLANETOS, and I currently am part of the DUO., or unknown origins department. Could I speak with Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst please? I'm sorry for waking you but I must fulfill my orders."

"Oh, it's fine Mister. I'll go get Garnet for you to speak with."

A few seconds later and Garnet walked into view.

"Hello Garnet. I'm-"

"An Agent X103 of DUO and PLANETOS."

"Yes. Our source did say you had future vision. For our reports on your abilities, would you prefer the term seer or visionary?"

"I would prefer the term visionary as seers tend to make prophecies of possible futures. And while I see possible futures, I am unaware of which future shall take hold until it does.

Oh and Steven? It's bedtime for you."

"Yes Garnet. Night!"

The man looked at the Gem carefully and said, "Do you know what I'm going to ask, and if so are you prepared to answer those questions?"

"As I said before, I'm only aware of possible futures, however, since the majority have almost identical conversations I can make an educated guess as to what you will ask. As for the answer to some of your questions, it may be more profitable for you to ask Pearl instead."

"Very well. Can you please ask her to come out here?"

"Yes. I'll be back shortly."

Again the man stood. And waited only briefly for Garnet to return with a confused Pearl.

"-why would someone be here? It's three in the morning! OH! He-hello mister. Can I help you?"

A few minutes of introductions and reasons as to why he was here, and finally he started to get information.

The report that was being typed up via their voice read as the following:

 **Department of Unknown Origins**

 **Update to File 23: The Gems**

 **Agent X103**

 **Transcription of an interview with the entities known as Pearl and Garnet**

 **X103: I hope I make this clear in the beginning, but you are not required to answer any questions you feel uncomfortable with.**

 **Let's begin.**

 **What are gems?**

 **Pearl: Gems are just that, gems. We take a holographic interactive form that if 'poofed' for lack of a better term, will dissipate and our energy will regrow within our gem.**

 **X103: Okay. So in other words it is like hard-light projections?**

 **Pearl: Essentially, yes.**

 **X103: Very well. Now, are you actually a living thing, or are you some sort of artificial intelligence?**

 **Pearl: I am VERY much alive Agent.**

 **Garnet: Pearl, relax. He is only doing his job.**

 **Pearl: Fine.**

 **X103: Since you are alive, I take it you are silicon-based life as you are gems?**

 **Pearl: That's... accurate.**

 **X103: Would you mind explaining how you evolved into the gems you are today? For example, Humans such as I, trace our roots to a common hominid ancestor.**

 **Pearl: I am... unsure. That would have been known by the Diamonds however.**

 **X103: Hmm. Speaking about the Diamonds, how many diamonds are there?**

 **Garnet: I believe there to be three, however we honestly do not know.**

 **X103: In terms of genetics, are all gems the same species or are two different gems also different species?**

 **Pearl: Well. Since we reproduce through different means, I suppose the answer could be both. Perhaps different castes of gems are, genetically speaking, sub-species? It is difficult to answer because we form out of minerals in the ground.**

 **X103: How do you form out of the ground?**

 **Pearl: Gems form by kindergardeners placing an energy matrix with a small genetic sample into the ground, which the forming gem then grows by taking nutrients out of the dirt. A small sphere of rock, very much like a geode, will form around the gem until it is ready to take hard-light form.**

 **X103: Interesting. And I take it kindergardeners are gems as well?**

 **Pearl: Yes! They are built specifically to make new gems.**

 **X103: All this is interesting, however it does make for some questions. If it takes a kindergardener to make a new gem, and kindergardener to make a kindergardener, who made the first kindergardeners?**

 **Pearl: I- I'm not sure.**

 **Garnet: Hmm. I am unsure as well.**

 **X103: That's unfortunate. Hmm. Would you be willing to contact PLANETOS the next time something planet destroying happens?**

 **Garnet: That is no problem.**

 **X103: Excellent. Thank you for taking the time to answer these questions, Garnet and Pearl. I shall take my leave.**

 **End Report**


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other for a few moments after the agent left.

"Garnet are you sure Steven is safe from them?"

"Pearl, I think they aren't a threat at all."

"If you say so."

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Agent X103 landed his craft into the docking bay. A chime went off, before a friendly female voice called out, **"Agent X103, please report to Director Lia."**

"Affirmative, Secretary Lin."

The agent then walkout down out of his ship and through a couple of busy hallways filled with researchers, doctors, scientists, and other agents.

At last, he reached his destination. A metal door that slide to the side when he activated the bio-scanner.

Director Lia was a tall strong woman with dark brown hair and two luminous grey eyes. Her uniform was similar to the agent's, although two small circles in white overlapped on her lapel, signifying her rank as a director.

"I have read your report Agent. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Director."

"Due to the subject of File 23, I wish for you to oversee all the reports from other agents and to compile them into statistics on File 23 itself."

"But, Director-"

"Yes, I realize you are only a field agent at this time. However, if you prove capable, you will be personally recommended to be a Commander. Besides, Commanders W237 and T061 are busy with other assignments at this time."

"Yes Director. I understand."

"Good. I've assigned you to Catalog Group Delta. I want that File to be updated as much as possible by this time next week. And I want you to adjust the satellite network to scan for gems. I want to know if the Diamond Authority is the only gem empire out there."

"Yes Director."

Agent X103 left her office and sighed. He had a lot of work to do now regarding these gems.

Director Lia smiled and looked out her window to see the planet Earth in all its' beauty from space.

* * *

The board sat down together in the meeting room. These were the head scientists and directors all across PLANETOS. One of the secretaries was designated to be the mediator of the meeting, Secretary Johnson.

He called out, "Calling this meeting to session. All present please rise. Please follow me in our pledge of duty. 'I pledge to be obedient to the cause of our founder. I promise to be open-minded to the unknown. I will do my duty to defend my brothers and sisters.' Thank you all. First issue on the agenda, Director Neal, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Johnson. As many of you are aware we are currently at war with two inter-galactic species. One here in our home galaxy, and another, where Central Command Beta is located. We currently have a plan to deal with our enemies in Pegasus, however the threat here remains unresolved. I request to expand my department to better deal with these neighboring threats."

"Your request has been noted," Johnson said.

Director Sedati stood up. "I motion to expand MARS' by a factor of three, to triple our war effort."

"I second the motion!" Director Ules called out.

"The motion has been seconded, let's take it to a vote," Johnson said. "All in favour?"

"Aye." About thirty voices answered.

"All opposed?"

"Nay." Only about 3 voices answered.

"The motion has been passed. Onto our second matter, Director Lia?"

The woman got up out of her seat with the grace of a cat, and stalked to the center of the room like a predator.

"My fellow Directors and Head Scientists, as you are aware DUO deals with the unknown, whether that be mystical, or scientific. Recently we became aware of a new inter-galactic species." A hologram of the Crystal Gems appeared next to her. "These are gems. They are silicon-based lifeforms that live in a hive society with their 'queens' being known as Diamonds. These particular gems were part of a rebellion on Earth against what is known as the Diamond Authority, an alliance between three, previously four, Diamonds. From what we gather, this rebellion happened over 5,000 years ago and thankfully it succeeded. Otherwise, Earth would just be another resource to the Diamond Authority."

"Director Lia, why are you telling us this information? It sounds as if you are preparing to declare war," Director Fig questioned.

"While we are currently technologically inferior to the gems, we have something that could be extremely beneficial to us. Upon scanning the galaxy, we found there to be three 'pockets' of gems. After sending probes to each area, we found that there is three factions of gems right now. The Diamond Authority, the Rim Worlds, and the Gardens. And they are currently at war with each other. The Diamond Authority is very inefficient with its resources and is currently experiencing a great recession. Because of the nature of Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond, they are fighting the Rim Worlds and the Gardens to get the resources the other two have. Meanwhile, the Gardens are under the control of Pink Diamond and Green Diamond. Pink Diamond used to be a part of the Diamond Authority but disagreed with many of the ideas the others practised, and sought to protect all life rather than just see resources. The Gardens, because of this, are filled with peace and life. Under their protection are three less-advanced civilisations. The Rim Worlds are under the control of Red Diamond who is the leader of basically space pirates. Red Diamond took control of five planets from different diamonds millennia ago and now is set on getting the resources of the Diamond Authority and the Gardens for herself." Director Lia then smiled.

"I propose we ally ourselves with the Gardens and sabotage the Diamond Authority from within. Drive a wedge between the Diamonds and let Red Diamond take care of the rest. Whoever the victor is will be attacked before they can heal their wounds."

"I motion that we do just that." Director Diaz spoke up.

"I second the motion." Director Neal said.

"The motion has been seconded. All opposed?"

Nothing was heard for a few seconds.

"All in favor?"

A resounding thirty-three voices cried out, "Aye."

"Very well. The motion has been passed. The Head Director will be notified of this development as soon as possible."


End file.
